Il Aura Fallu Un Sacrifice
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: La Fin avec un grand F de Harry Potter. Quand on réalise quelque chose trop tard, à quoi cela peut-il mener?


Ceci est un one-shot HP, avec un soupçon de slash. Si vous ne devinez pas de qui parle Harry, c'est que vous êtes bien sots... Ma deuxième fanfic HP, en attendant de finir l'autre. J'espère que vous aimerez...

Les persos de Harry Potter sont à Madame JK Rowling, mais j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas du mal que je leur fais voilà.

Qui aurait pu croire que tout finirait ainsi ?Certainement pas moi. Je ne l'aurai souhaité pour rien au monde !Qui peut souhaiter que la personne qu'il aime, qu'il a aimée, la seule qui l'ait vraiment compris meurt pour lui ?Certainement pas moi !Alors pourquoi ?Pourquoi ? En huit lettres, je vous crie ma rancœur et ma rage. Je ne veux plus voir personne. Je veux garder en mémoire son visage, à lui et à lui seul. Quand il s'est retourné et qu'il m'a souri. Quand il est tombé à terre, les lèvres rougies par un sang que je pensais tout d'abord ne pas être le sien. Et quand j'ai compris, compris que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il me le disait. Tout tient en trois mots, même pas, deux mots et demi. Deux mots et demi que je regretterai toute ma vie de ne pas avoir prononcé le premier. « Je t'aime ». Qu'est-ce qui m'a retenu ? Le doute ? La peur du regard des autres ?Ou tout simplement, la peur d'être rejeté ?C'est stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû craindre cela. Qu'est-ce que le regard de « tout le monde » alors que l'on peut vivre dans les yeux d'une seule personne ?J'ai craint la tempête qu'abritaient peut-être ses prunelles grises. Je n'ai pas vu que ce n'était que le reflet de la lune qui me baignait de sa lumière blême, de son amour chétif, mais fort. Car la lune est immuable. J'aurais dû voir dans ses yeux-là que je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Regrets. Remords. Amertume. Beaucoup de mots peuvent exprimer cela. J'en rajouterai un, et un seulement : SOLITUDE. Je suis entouré de gens. Mais parfois, en venant troubler votre solitude, ces gens ne font que la rendre plus insupportable. Cette distance entre eux et moi ne cesse de grandir. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que cela ne me rapprochera pas de lui pour autant. En fait, à trop renier notre amour, nous n'avons pas pu le vivre. Avons-nous réellement vécu ?Tout à côté de lui me paraît fade et sans saveur.

Tu me regardais de loin.

Je ne t'avais pas vu.

Tranquillement, sur mon chemin,

Je n'avais pas vraiment vécu.

La nuit vient, plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Je redoute de rêver car je le vois mourir, mais je veux tant rêver rien que pour le voir vivre...Cette même scène, encore et encore, inlassablement. Je ne pleure pas. Ma douleur est bien au-delà des larmes. Toi, que j'ai refusé de voir sept années durant. Lui, en face de moi. Dans ma tête, cette prophétie, chaque mot martelé avec force. Ce serait lui ou moi. J'avais décidé de laisser faire le destin. En étant immobile, je ne faisais qu'admettre ma défaite, mais je ne le voyais pas. Mais celui qui pensait à moi sans cesse, celui qui m'a aimé, lui l'a vu. Et il l'a empêché. Au ralenti, je rejoue tout image par image.

Une aube nouvelle

Après la nuit noire

Se lèvera-t-elle

Sur mon désespoir ?

D'abord ses cheveux. Sa tête semblait entourée d'une auréole. Un halo pâle, fait de lumière de Lune et de ce rayonnement qui lui était propre. Avant que j'ai pu réaliser, un éclair vert. Précis. Dévastateur. Frappé en plein cœur. Eructant son sang, rougissant un peu plus ses lèvres exquises. Ses pupilles dilatées. Lentement, mais sûrement, sa chute. Puis moi, courrant vers lui. Goûtant pour la première fois la saveur de ses lèvres dans une impulsion irréfléchie. Notre premier baiser fut de sang et de mort. Et il n'y en aura pas de second dans ce monde. A bien y réfléchir, il n'y aura plus rien pour moi dans ce monde. Ces amis, qui ne me comprennent pas. Ces gens qui croient que tout le mérite me revient. Non. Je n'ai plus qu'une solution.

Aucune aube ne viendra,

Le lumière t'est cachée

Tu en as tant rêvé...

Franchiras-tu ce pas ?

Oui. Je suis cassé par cette pseudo-victoire au goût de défaite. J'ai rempli mon rôle. Cette prophétie est terminée. N'était-ce pas pour ça que je vivais ?Pour anéantir le mal ? C'est fait. Vivez heureux. Moi je peux mourir en me disant que cela me rendra plus heureux. Vivre sans le désirer, je ne pourrais pas. Vivre, rien que le mot ne me dit plus rien. Je le rejoins.

OUI.

Une de LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER, numéro du 31 juillet.

Hier, aux alentours de minuit. Celui qui a survécu est mort après avoir vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Lord Voldemort. Ce matin, Madame Pomfrey, l'infirmière de Hogwarts, a retrouvé le corps ce matin même. Il semblerai que ses veines aient été ouvertes avec un tesson de bouteille de Poussos. Les soupçons se portent sur les derniers partisans de Lord Voldemort. L'enquête sera menée sérieusement. Mais ne doit-on pas soulever la question du suicide ?Harry Potter, après avoir vaincu Lord Voldemort, ne s'est-il pas demandé si sa vie avait encore un sens alors que celui qui fut son ennemi de toujours avait enfin été anéanti ?

Ce jour est déclaré jour de deuil national. A midi, cinq minutes de silence seront observées à la mémoire ce Harry Potter, le survivant. Et il faut également citer les autres morts, qui ont, eux aussi joué leur rôle dans cette guerre...

Luna Lovegood

Dedalus Diggle

Neville Longbottom

Molly Weasley

Et Draco Malfoy, pour ne citer qu'eux.

Rita Skeeter.

FIN

A vous tous, love, hdonela


End file.
